User blog:LavendaBrunette/The Pursuit of Acquisition - Chapter Two
Author's note: A few people seemed confused by the first chapter of this fanfic, so maybe I should clarify. First of all, this story has nothing to do with the main characters of the Twilight Saga - the Cullens and the Quileutes. It only has to do with the Denalis (mostly Eleazar and Carmen) and the Volturi. Also, this story takes place 3-4 years after the events of Breaking Dawn. Thanks so much for the lovely comments to the first chapter and now I present... chapter two! Chapter Two - Plans Aro's POV I glanced up from what preoccupied my gaze as the large doors at the end of the throne room creaked open and my one of my most prized guard members strode inside - my dear Jane - with anger burning in her eyes. I noted right away that she did not have the person whom I had asked her to bring with her; Eleazar. "Darling Jane, whatever is the matter?" I asked as I stood to greet her. Marcus gazed at me in his usual zombie-like manner and Caius glared angrily at Jane. He had wanted Eleazar to return just as much as I had. "Master, oh master, I am so sorry." Jane was ashamed in herself as she spoke softly. "I do not mean to disappoint you." I smiled. "You have not disappointed me, dear one." She grinned and gave me her hand. My eyes snapped shut and within seconds, I knew all. I knew everything that had occurred while Jane visited the Denali Coven - or "family," as they much prefer to be called - and asked for Eleazar's (and even Kate's) aid upon my request. He had refused out of respect for his friends, family and no doubt his mate, above all. My eyelids fluttered open and I released young Jane's small, porcelain-like hand. "Ahh," I sighed. "Master, I made so many attempts to convince him to return—," "I know, my darling," I replied, my calm smile unwavering. "But you do understand that Eleazar is crucial to my plan… and it seems that his main obstacle keeping him from his return is of course, Carmen." Jane hissed at the sound of her name. I, and the rest of the guard (with the exception of Jane), had always liked Carmen greatly. The beautiful, eloquently graceful Spanish woman would visit the castle often while Eleazar still served the Volturi, and she had a bright, happy personality that would lift everyone's mood in a heartbeat. It was no wonder to me that her name means "song" in Latin. Every word she spoke, no matter what she was speaking, sounded strangely like a song. It was also no mystery why Eleazar fell so deeply in love with her - even willing to give up his high rank in the Volturi guard for her. She reminded me so much of my lost sister, Didyme… and it broke my heart to know that history must repeat itself. Luckily, no one but myself knew that history would repeat itself. "Perhaps we should send someone to request that Eleazar and Carmen personally come to Volterra…" I turned in one swift movement and spoke to Caius and Marcus. "Brothers, whom shall we send?" Marcus did not respond; he merely sighed in his usual bored fashion and waited for Caius to answer. I felt horrible for my brother but keeping him here and never allowing him to know that I had slain Didyme was vital to the survival of the Volturi. "Demetri," Caius finally stated. "If they make an attempt to run, he shall easily find them." I nodded and turned back to Jane. "Dear one, please tell Demetri of his mission and send him on his way." Jane nodded with lover-like adoration in her eyes. "Yes, master." Category:Blog posts